Pokemon: The Blood Chronicles
by Axel blackheart
Summary: A young Pikachu winds of dead, and it brought back to life by a mysterious quilava. Now she must adjust to living as one of the undead, which is sure to be a task. Rated M for blood and violence.
1. Rebirth

Chapter one: Rebirth

White…that is what greeted the eyes of the young Pikachu as she opened them. She moved her body, shocked to find that there was no ground under her, as if gravity had stopped working and she simply floated in midair. Saying that she was confused would be quite the understatement. She looked around herself, trying to make out anything that may have been nearby. But, unfortunately, she failed in this task. There was nothing but white, and it went on forever in every direction. Not a single person in sight. After a few minutes of this utter silence her ears perked up to a voice. The voice felt nearby and yet…so distant. She looked in every direction to see where the voice might be coming from, but once again was unsuccessful, only being able to sit and listen to it.

"Awaken. This is the end of your life as a mortal, and the beginning of something much greater. I have given you the means to rise…but you have to find the will to use it."

The end of your life as a mortal…what did this mean? The young electric type floated in the void dumbfounded, unable to fully process what the voice had spoken. Was it talking to her? What did it mean by what it said? Where exactly was she? All this questions swirled around in her head and made her dizzy. She knew nothing of where she was, or how she got here. She couldn't even move correctly. She called out to the voice, but got no answer. It seems after it told her what it had to it left, faithful that she would be able to pull herself out of whatever she was now in. She sat and pondered what the voice meant, her ears folded back.

"The will to awaken…maybe if I..."

The mouse began to concentrate, focusing her mind to try and wake herself up. She had no idea what she was doing, but hopefully this will work. She concentrated harder, and harder, until eventually she had to stop because her head began to hurt intensely. Even though she'd stopped the migraine she now had did not cease. In fact, it actually worsened. Soon her brain pounded against her head with the ferocity of a head smash, the pain distracting her from the world around her, which was at this moment going through a drastic change. It was if someone had thrown a rock at a window, for the white began to shatter, pieces dropping away to reveal black underneath. Soon all while was gone, leaving the Pikachu surrounded by complete darkness. But she wouldn't see it for long. As if gravity had just realized she was floating she fell backwards, falling down into the darkness at Mach speeds. It felt like she fell for an eternity…but eventually she saw something glowing below her, looking down to see a red glowing symbol coming up quickly. At this rate she would hit it and splatter all over the ground, and found her body unable to move. Closer and closer she got to the symbol, her inevitable end in sight. She closed her eyes in preparation, ready to accept the fate she was confined to. Within second she made contact, crashing right into it. But instead of exploding into a bloody mess she suddenly shot upright, breathing heavily. She felt under her body and was shocked to feel softness, realizing she was in a bed. The room she was in was quite plain, only having the bed she was in, a small dresser, a wall clock in the shape of a meowth and a closet that was closed. Now her confusion was worse than before. She had no recollection of how she got here, or where she just was a second ago. She was just about to hop up from the bed when she felt the bed push down some next to her, followed by an unfamiliar voice.

"So, you finally woke up. It's about damn time."

Hearing the sudden voice next to her she shrieked, her body jumping and propelling her out of the bed and onto the cold, hardwood floor. Sitting up she rubbed the spot on her head that she'd hit, looking up at the one who startled her. The creature was obviously a glaceon, the signature head crest and long diamond like ears giving it was quite quickly. But there was something very different about this glaceon that set it apart from the rest. Instead of the light blue coloring it was pitch black, the crest upon its head a bright grey along with the tip of its tail and ears. Its eyes were a bright green, and stared into the Pikachu's with curiosity.

"Oh crap sorry! I didn't mean to frighten you like that."

Hopping down from the bed the glaceon helped the mouse to her feet, smiling in an apologetic manner.

"You're not hurt are you? Nothing broken nothing scratched?"

The ice type's voice held true concern, which slightly calmed the electric type and gave her the courage to speak.

"I…I'm fine. Thank you for asking."

Hearing her voice made his smile larger, and he sat before the mouse, his tail swaying left and right behind him in time with the ticks from the wall clock.

"I guess I should introduce myself. My name is Gley. Nice to meet you.

The black ice Pokémon held out his paw, hoping to be able to shake the Pikachu's, which she looked at for a few seconds before taking it, giving it a light shake. After a few seconds he turned his head to the side slightly, confusion spreading over his face.

"Umm…this is the part where you tell me your name."

Her eyes widened upon hearing this, completely forgetting to be polite. To be honest her memory was a little fuzzy, and she had to focus her thoughts just to remember her name.

"Maria. My name is Maria. And it's nice to meet you as well."

Letting go of his paw the question she wanted to ask suddenly came back to her, and her ears rose up to full height as she looked back at the glaceon. As he read her expression he somehow knew what she was going to ask, and spoke up before she could get it out.

"If you want to know what happened, then you need to talk to father. He'll explain everything to you better than anyone else here ever could."

Maria was kind of amazed he knew exactly what she was thinking, and with a nod, followed him as he walked out of the room. As they exited the room she stayed in her eyes widened at the sight before her. The house she was in was huge, large chandeliers hanging from the ceilings and a huge staircase in the very center of the room, leading upstairs. He led her up these gigantic steps, heading left down a long hallway once they reached the top. Maria could hear many voices resonating through the building, and she began to feel slightly nervous. She didn't know where she was after all. After a few more minutes of walking the stopped in front of a door, which was a jet back with golden trimmings covering in intricate patterns. Gley knocked upon the door, it seemingly opening on its own seconds later. The glaceon gestured with his paw for her to go inside, which she was reluctant to do at first, but eventually walked through the doorway. Inside it was near pitch black, the only light entering the room coming from the door that just closed behind her, and the moonlight that shown through the windows, the drapes throwing shadows along the wall. She walked deeper into the room, her tail quivering in fear and her ears twitching at every little sound that she heard.

"Greeting my infant…"

The sudden voice made her heart jump into her chest, her body quickly twisting to find the source of the voice.

"Up here."

Her ears and eyes follow the sound to the ceiling, where she sees a sight that frightens her more than anything else before. Right above her were a pair of glowing, blood crimson eyes. They stared into her very soul, her legs feeling like stone as she tried her best to look away to no avail. Her ear twitched as she began to hear the pitter patter of raindrops, the rain starting up outside barely being noticed. There was a flash of lightning, and for a second, everything went white. The second it cleared she realized something terrible, that the eyes that she was gazing into a second ago had vanished. Her eyes darted left and right to find them again, only for another thunderclap to sound out, something touching her back afterwards. She slowly turned, now face to face with the shadowy creature. It stood taller than her, and looked down into her eyes in silence. A final flash of lightning revealed exactly what the creature was. It was a quilava, his eyes cold and distant, his paws at his sides, both hand and foot paws holding pink pads in them. His body was slightly different than that of a normal quilava, the fact that he was male obvious now that she was close, his torso more slim that normal and he stood as if he walked on his hinds constantly. She didn't know what to say or do. There was no way she could possibly fight off the fire type if he decided to attack her, and as she tried to spark her cheeks she felt nothing. He slowly reached out his paw towards her, the mouse flinching in preparation for an attack that would never come. He simply rubbed her head gently, pulling her to his chest as a soft smile spread over his face.

"I'm so happy you've awoken. I personally welcome you into the world my child."

The way he spoke so softly to her. The way he held her close to his warmth. She felt so confused by this. She doesn't even know him and yet he holds her like this. What made her the most freaked out was that just now, she'd realized the voice that was talking to her in the void was that of the quilava's. Snapping back to her senses she pushed away from his gentle hold, glaring daggers at him as she backed away slightly.

"A...Alright. I don't know who you are, but I am not your child! And where am I? This place is so creepy and old and-"

Before she could speak another word he was in front of her, the blink of an eye closing the distance between the two. He once again pulled her into his embrace, this time holding her head to his chest as he nuzzled her gently. She tried to fight it, but began to calm down as he felt the warmth of his fur against her, her body relaxing as he spoke into her ear.

"I know you're confused and upset. Most are like that. But for me to answer your questions you have to stay calm."

She felt she had no choice but to follow his orders, staying quiet as he spoke.

"The sad truth is…three days ago… you lost your life"

This new bit of information made her eyes widen, but she stayed still and spoke, her voice shaky.

"L...Lost my life?"

"Yes. I found you at the bottom of a cliff. Your head split open from some intense impact. Undoubtedly you fell and one you hit the rocks below, died in seconds. Maybe this will refresh your memory."

Reaching behind him he pulled a flower from a vase, it's snow white petals shimmering in the low moonlight from the windows. Then, it hit her. Her eyes widened further as the memories began to flood back, her death now clear in her mind. She was out looking for flowers to give to her mom, and saw one that was extremely beautiful, which was the exact one the quilava held in his hand. She'd gone out on the cliff edge to get it, when the ground under her broke apart. She fell and fell until she eventually met hard rock, splitting her head open and sending her bouncing along a few more rocks before coming to settle at the bottom, her last sight the flower clasped in her hand. As the flashback ended in her head she fell to her knees, her eyes trembling as tears quickly began to well up in them, spilling down her cheeks as she clasped the flower to her chest.

"S…so…it is true… I really am dead...b…but if I'm dead, then how am I hear now?"

The quilava knelt down beside her, rubbing her back to try and comfort her.

"It is because I gave you life once more"

She quickly stood, looking into the blood red eyes of the fire type, trying to figure out exactly how he did it. Once again her thoughts were interrupted by the answer she sought.

"It was quite easy actually. I just had to give you some of my blood and the transformation commenced."

"Transformation? Into what?"

If a flash he grabbed a pen from the table, a simple flick sending it towards her at the speed of a bullet. Even though she didn't see it her body somehow reacted, moving even faster than the pen to catch it. Fear suddenly gripped her. Looking down to the pen she'd just caught her paw began to shake.

"_T...There was no way I should have been able to move that fast…"_

A soft chuckle erupted from the quilava's maw, a toothy grin showing his sharp fangs.

"It seems your reflexes have already began to develop. Very impressive.

She quickly dropped the pen, a small wound in her hand from the pens tip closing up almost instantly.

"W…what are you? What am I? What have you turned me into?!

With a quick jump he landed on a high bookshelf, smiling down at her as his eyes began to glow brighter.

"We have many names. Bloodsuckers, children of the night, the beings of darkness, Nosferatu even! But the most famous and used name…Vampires.

Maria couldn't believe her ears. He was a vampire? She's heard about them in stories but didn't think they actually existed. Her tail began to quiver again as she spoke up.

"S…so you mean…I'm a…a…"

Yes my child. You, Maria Denitego, are a vampire now. Welcome to my family. And happy birthday"


	2. Introductions

Chapter 2: Introductions

"B….Birthday?"

The Pikachu was dumbfounded. Everything that she has been told just sounded so ludicrous, but with the way her body moved so quickly earlier she had no choice but to believe this. She died, and this vampire quilava has brought her back to life by turning her into one as well. It was a lot to process but she was eventually able to calm herself enough to think straight. The quilava jumped down from the bookcase, landing in front of her with not a sound being heard.

"Allow me to introduce myself. I am Calor, but you may call me "master" or "father". Either will do"

Grabbing her paw he gave it a kiss, prompting her to blush and yank said paw away. She still didn't entirely trust this stranger, no matter how much his words made sense. Sensing this he chuckled, moving to the door before looking back at her.

"If you want more questions answered follow me. I need to go and check on everyone."

Not wanting to stay in the room any longer she followed, the both of them walking down the long hallway the glaceon had brought her down earlier. Once they reached the end they met up with Gley, who gave the pikachu a soft smile as he came up onside them, bowing to his master afterward. The quilava gave a little pat to the glaceon's head before walking past him, heading down the stairs.

"Gley, where are the rest of my children?"

"They are all in the kitchen getting breakfast ready father."

Upon hearing breakfast the pikachu's stomach begins to growl, causing Calor to chuckle and look back at her.

"Oh that's right. You haven't eaten anything since your rebirth. Come on, we need to get some food in you."

Grabbing her paw the quilava pulled her towards the kitchen, her feet a bit reluctant to move at first, but he eventually got her moving along with him. Arriving at the kitchen she had to duck to avoid a pot hitting her in the head, looking back to see it fly into the living room and clang onto the floor. Looking back to the kitchen she was met with the stares of six pokemon, all their eyes locked on her and their gazes never faltering. All was quiet until Calor finally spoke up, breaking the thick awkward tension that had filled the room.

"Everyone, this is your new sibling. I expect you to treat her as one of your own, as she now is."

Hearing this news the pokemon gathered around, lining up to introduce themselves to their new sister.

"My name is Alaisha, and this is Aleigo. Please forgive his silence, he isn't much of a talker."

Said the meowstic, giving a curtsy as the male of the same species bowed, his eyes unblinking as he stood up straight, staring at the pikachu silently.

"Striker, nice to meet cha." The scrafty seemed uninterested, and kept his arms behind his head as he stared off to the side.

"I go by Almondo. It is a great pleasure to meet you young mouse." The noivern's voice was laced with silk, his words flowing like river of excellent manners and gentlemanly behavior.

The last of the bunch, a marrowack with an annoyed look in his eye, seemed reluctant to speak until Calor shot him a glare that made him look in a different direction.

"Nuilric. Charmed."

The pikachu found it easy to remember their names, since for some reason she already knew them. She found it strange. The moment she saw them she had their names in her head, and was slightly shocked as they said them aloud. Deciding not to bring this up she simply smiled at them all, her ears twitching.

"My name is Maria, and I hope to get along with all of you."

With a smile the white furred meowstic took Maria's paws in her own, giving them a little squeeze as she smiled.

"Finally, another girl in the family. I thought I was gonna be stuck with these heathens for all eternity with no one to truly talk to."

The cats tails swayed softly behind her, giving a genuine smile, which only she and Calor would ever actually see. To be honest she was much happier than she let on to finally have a female to talk to, but wouldn't let her emotions show to that degree, especially around her brothers. Letting go of one paw but keeping hold of the other she began to lead the pikachu to her room, promises of girl time exciting the pikachu, but was stopped cold as the scrafty landed in front of them. His face held annoyance and his eyes burned into the meowstic's, who's eyes shown back the same, if not more, intensity.

"Now hold the phone. Just cause she's a female like you ya get ta just take her into your den of horror never to be seen again? I don't think so."

The remark got a growl from the cat, her tails whipping angrily behind her. If there was one person she couldn't stand over everyone else it was Striker. He would always make little remarks about the things she does and it just made her wanna scratch his eyes out, which amused him. With a huff she pushed past him, her tail smacking against his face as she began to talk away with the pikachu. All Striker could do was watch. He knew for a fact that she was stronger than him, but wouldn't admit it if you paid him. Once the two had disappeared down the hall Calor gave a chuckle, moving to the front door and opening it, two large bat wings forming from a shadowy energy on his back. Spreading them he looked back to the few left standing there, flashing them a small smile.

"I'll be back in a few hours. Try not to overwhelm her. She is an infant after all."

With these words spoken he rose, his flight not requiring any flapping due to his power. After he took off Striker gave an annoyed grunt, turning to the others. By the look on his face the others knew what he had on his mind, and that was the thing he was best at, sabotage. Before he could speak Armondo spread his wings, flapping to lift himself into the air.

"Whatever it is you have planned I will have no part in it."

After the noivern flew away to his room Gley began to walk as well, having the same thought as the bat.

"Count me out too. I don't find joy in messing up someone's fun. Especially a newborn."

"You guys are a bunch of wimps! We don't need you anyway right guys?"

Turning Striker noticed that only Nuilric remained, the blue cat vanishing without a trace. The marrowack gave a smirk, twirling his bone between his fingers.

"Looks like everyone has deserted you. Well, all except me of course."

Strikers expression soon turned to one of amusement, and then disturbing happiness. He knew that Nuilric was all he really needed to ruin the fun times of anyone. Wrapping his arm around the bone holders neck he snickered, whispering his plans into his ear. Once everything had been set the two knuckle touched, both giving almost demonic chuckles.

Over in Alaisha's room her and the pikachu were having a friendly conversation, and the cat was more than happy to answer any questions the mouse had about her new life.

"So i'm gonna get stronger as I grow older?"

"Yes ma'am! As the years pass your body will begin to develop more and more until you become a true vampire. Soon enough you'll gain all our techniques."

"Will I be able to turn into bats and stuff like in the movies?"

"Of course! And not just bats. Vampires can turn into smoke, water, and sometimes completely disappear. It all depends on how your powers develop. Heck, you may even develop abilities that the rest of us don't have. Just give your body time and it will come to you."

All this talk about powers had the mouse so excited she could pounce off the walls like a ball. Soon she'd strong, and able to fend for herself in a number of ways. This kind of made her want to have the power to control time so that she could speed up the process. Their conversation went on for a while before their ears twitched, the sensitive vampire enhanced eardrums of the two picking up sounds outside the door. The meowstic stood, heading for the door to open it, sticking her head out and looking left and right. Seeing nothing she closed the door back, sitting in front of the mouse once more.

"Who was at the door sister?"

"No one. Which is strange because i'm sure I heard something."

The two just decided to let it go, continuing on with their talk as if nothing happened. But before they could truly get back into their talk their was a flash of light in front of the two, blinding them for a few seconds. Once it dimmed they rubbed their eyes, looking down to the spot to see a balloon. It simply floated their between them, the rubber fat with water. At first the two were stunned. That is, until it started to vibrate. The shaking got more and more violent until finally it burst, sending water all over the two, soaking them. They both sat wide eyed for a moment, and had no idea that more and more of the water filled balloons had started appearing in the room until they fully surrounded them, and just like the first they began to vibrate until the eventually exploded. Just outside the room door the two culprits stood laughing, the scrafty's eyes ceasing a strange yellow glow. Their laughing slowly died down as they noticed a strange smoke rising up from under the door, their eyes widening. The fog came together to form the cat they had just soaked with water, her expression one you would normally see on a beast with intent to kill, her eyes completely crimson and glowing. What followed was a brutal beating, leaving the two in a bloody heap on the floor. As she reentered the room she licked her claws clean of the crimson substance, resheathing them before plopping back down on the dry bed.

A few hours later Calor returned to the mansion, his wings vanishing in black smoke as he made his way inside. Without so much as a word he turned into smoke, floating through the house and reforming himself in front of Alaisha's door. Respecting the privacy of his children he knocked, a telepathic "Come in" prompting him to twist the knob and push the door open. The sight he was met with made a smile come to his face. The young pikachu had fallen asleep, her head resting in the meowstic's lap as she rubbed her ear to keep her at peace. The cat smiled at her master, her own eyes weary with sleepiness from staying up to keep the pikachu company. With a nod Calor snapped his fingers, the mouse being lifted from her spot by psychic force. To keep her from waking up the two spoke through telepathy, exchanging a few words before departing.

"My deepest thanks for helping your newborn sister feel welcome my dear."

"It was a pleasure my master."

"Sleep now my young kitten, I will take care of her from here"

With a small smile the meowstic laid herself down, her eyes closing as she almost instantly feel asleep. Once she was fully out the quilava made his way back to his chamber, sitting upon his bed and placing the mouse in his lap. He gave her head light strokes with his paw, a smile coming to her face as she mouthed "master" in her sleep.

"It seems she's begun to dream about me. How cute of her. Sleep well my newborn, for tomorrow you start your training."

Summoning his wings once more he enclosed himself and his newborn in them, blocking out all light as he closed his eyes, drifting off to sleep with his infant held safely in his arms.


End file.
